


[Podfic] No Second Coming

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: "But there's only me," Will said in sudden panic. "I have no one --" He stopped abruptly. "I must correct mistakes."





	[Podfic] No Second Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Second Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144175) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



This is the perfect sequel to the books! The only thing I regret is that it's not book-length itself. Thanks to Andeincascade for very helpful beta-listening, and to miss_zedem for helping me with the Welsh pronunciation (if I've screwed that up anyway, it's entirely my own fault). Also thanks to freesound for the bell clip. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/ektdvb5p3jdvtqoyxwnodzhehsdysbos). Length: 1 h 52 m 16 s.


End file.
